


We

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Femslash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: A femlock poem for my dear friend femmelocked ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this on mobile, the formatting will be a little off because of text wrapping, so I embedded screenshots too. It's hard to write poetry in AO3!

 

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I

  stand alone

  made of stone

     not flesh or bone or frantically beating heart

 

                                                  She

                                                    arrived unbidden

                                                    quietly slid in

                                                       revealed the hidden corners of my messy bloody heart

 

I

  isolate

  self-medicate

     try to regulate and focus on the work

 

                                                  She

                                                    overwhelms my senses

                                                    dismantles my defenses

                                                       becomes indispensable to the work

 

I

  never fit in

  play to win

     go all in against the rest of the world

 

                                                  She

                                                    knows the stakes

                                                    understands what it takes

                                                       for a woman to make it in a man’s world

 

I

  don’t have friends

  refuse to pretend

     that this will end in anything but disaster

 

                                                  She

                                                    means what she says

                                                    ~~impossibly~~ improbably stays

                                                       will always save me from disaster

 

I

  stay up all night

  seeking insight

     realise I just might be letting her in

 

                                                  She

                                                    shines so bright

                                                    needs no knight

                                                       conducts light and sets stars in motion

 

 

                    We

                      meet every fight

                      set wrongs to right

                         at last unite and together we win

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
